Ten more kisses
by yesimadramaqueen
Summary: Fluffy drabbles about MORE kissing. Gotta love Maliver
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone! I'm yesimadramaqueen. I would love to start writing ten more drabbles all about ten separate kisses between Mal and River, but I got an idea. I'd like it if **__**you**__** suggested ideas for them and one by one I'll start adding the drabbles based on your ideas. They can be as innocent, weird, funny, serious, or naughty as you want ;) I'll give credit for the idea/suggestion at the bottom of each fic. You can send your ideas by review or message. Submit as many as you like! If there are a lot of really good ones that I can't fit into a ten drabble fic, I'll just make another one. (Make sure if you submit more than one to tell me which ones you'd rather me write!) I also accept any other requests/ideas/whatever for other fics if you want to send them. It might take awhile to post, but I'll do the best I can. Thanks for reading and reviewing, I love you all!**_

_**-yesimadramaqueen **_


	2. The episode kisses

_**The episode kiss(es)**_

They had just picked Simon and River up from Jiangyin, more like _saved_ them from Jinagyin. Mal was just walking down the corridor minding his own business when she stopped him.

"Captain," her little voice said from behind him. He turned around.

"Yes?"

"Joan of Arc."

"What?"

"Girl burned at the stake. Played in fire. Fire won, but not tonight."

He didn't get a chance to respond, not that he had anything to say really, before she had quickly captured his lips and pulled away.

"Did you know that postholers make holes for posts?" River laughed while poking him in the chest. She skipped off leaving him to ask himself, _What the hell just happened?_

********

Mal was angry, no he was more than angry. He was _infuriated_. He always knew deep down that one day Jayne would flip on him, but he didn't think he'd flip on his crew.

"Hit him with a wrench because he turned on your girl," River said with a lilted giggle. She seemed to have just appeared like she walked through the bulkhead. "Your 'crew'," she amended with air quotes around the word "Crew."

He watched as she glided in front of him, her hospital gown flowing behind her as she went. "A question and an answer in the form of a wrench to the head. Bang, clunk. Airlock…" she giggled again. "Traitors only go to the first level of preacher man's hell. Should wait until he does something to get into a different circle. But you were just defending your girl…'crew'."

"I-"

She grabbed him by the front of his medical uniform and planted a kiss on his mouth hard before pulling away.

"Don't worry. I won't tell," she smiled at him and floated away just as Simon called for her as if nothing happened.

********

"I knew that you wouldn't let me be thrown to the lion," she said as she entered the kitchen. Mal had just entered as well. "You declawed it. One in a very large number," she quoted. He smiled. He liked shoving Jubal Early a little too much.

"The next time a bounty hunter comes around, make sure you don't offer yourself up as bait. You about gave me a gorram heart attack."

"Sorry Captain. It was the only course of action that…" she trailed off as he approached her. "…had the highest probability…" he put his hand on her face, "…of success."

He leaned down and lightly brushed his lips against hers. She kissed back happily. He felt her smiling. He was smiling too.

"Don't go scarin' me like again. Next time I might not be able to defend my girl…" he started to walk away, but paused and turned back towards her with air quotes, "Crew."

"Yes Captain."

He winked at her and continued on his way.

_**Suggested by TheNowandFutureQueen**_


	3. The jealous kiss

_**The Jealous Kiss**_

"Drink up, we gotta celebrate! It ain't everyday that we get a take like this," Mal smiled as they entered the dusty bar.

Zoe and Jayne quickly made their way over to the counter while Simon and Kaylee sat in a booth. River floated towards the bar, observing the dancing going on around them. Mal followed her.

"You one for dancin'?" he asked.

"I used to dance," she explained quietly.

He thought about asking her, but he wanted to get something to drink first. He sat beside Zoe and ordered a glass of whiskey. It wasn't a minute later before some young guy walked over to River. She was hovering by the edge of the bar within earshot of where Mal was seated.

"Heya. My name's Dusty."

"River."

"Nice to meet you. Are you from 'round these parts?"

"No."

"I could tell. A pretty face like yours woulda stood out in my memory."

Mal scoffed. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. What a line!

"Can I buy you a drink?" Dusty asked hopefully. _Don't say yes…don't say yes…_he thought desperately.

"I don't drink."

"That's shiny. I like a girl with integrity like that."

She smiled at him shyly. Mal wouldn't have minded the flirting—well actually he would have but still—if she hadn't seemed intrigued by him. That made it a lot worse.

"If I can't buy ya a drink, maybehaps you'd honor me with a dance?"

Mal downed the rest of his whiskey and walked over them determined to put a stop to what was going on between the _wuyong_ _jian_ and _**his**_ pilot. Zoe watched shaking her head. He always was the jealous type.

He marched over to her. She didn't even have time to ask what he was doing before he had planted a kiss on her. It was a kiss to end all kisses. She threaded her little arms around his neck and kissed back. Dusty, Jayne, Simon, Kaylee, Zoe, and pretty much the rest of the joint, watched in shock, surprised by the sheer passion of it.

"How 'bout a dance?" Mal asked breathlessly the moment they pulled apart.

"I'd love to."

They disappeared into the crowd. Zoe shook her head with a smile.

"It was about gorram time, Sir…" she muttered to herself.

_(Wuyong jian- worthless child) _

_**Suggested by cc62827**_


	4. The dare kiss

_**The Dare Kiss**_

Oh it was cunning. She couldn't wait to take credit for this over the years. Their engagement, their wedding, their first child, their second. It would be all because of her.

Kaylee Frye, soon to be Tam, devised the perfect plan. She knew that her captain was meant to be with her. No not her, _**her**_. She knew it. They were too blind to see it, but she'd show them. She'd thought the whole thing up while fixing the compressor. It was time to put her brilliant plan into action.

"Heya River! Wanna play?" Kaylee asked as she bounced brightly onto the bridge.

"For a little while. What are we going to play?" River replied as she switched it over to autopilot.

"Have you ever heard of truth or dare?"

"No."

"You get to ask me truth or dare. If I say truth, you get to ask me anything you wanna and I haveta answer honest-like. If I say dare, you get to dare me to do _anything_ and I gotta do it. Same goes for me askin' you!"

"Could be fun…"

"It is!"

"Alright. You go first."

"Truth or dare?" Kaylee waited with baited breath. Being River, she'd have to go for dare. She _had to_.

"Dare."

Kaylee beamed. "I dare you to kiss the captain."

"WHAT?"

"Yellow-belly! You _gotta _do it! It's the game!"

River turned pink, but she never backed down from anything. "Alright. He's on his way anyway."

Kaylee could barely keep her excitement to herself. Her plan was going _splendidly_. Mal arrived on the bridge. He looked at Kaylee curiously.

"What's got you so happy? Wait, don't answer that. You're always happy," he grunted.

"Captain, I've been dared…" River informed him matter-of-factly. She didn't want to explain, so she quickly pulled him down into a short little kiss. They pulled apart with the sound of Kaylee squealing excitedly.

"What was that?" Mal demanded.

"I told you that I was dared. I failed to mention I had to kiss you. But you…you kissed back…"

He blushed and awkwardly cleared his throat. "Well I…you just…it was a…just let me know when we're landin'."

He retreated down the ladder as quickly as he could.

"He kissed back," River said in amazement.

Kaylee grinned. It was only a matter of time now. Maybe their daughter could be named after her as a thank you. Kaywinnit Lee Reynolds had a nice ring to it…

_**Suggested by cc62827**_


	5. The booth kiss

_**The Booth Kiss**_

"Kissing booth, three bits……huh," Mal read. "Sounds like fun."

"Please," Inara rolled her eyes.

"I'm with Mal on this one," Jayne leered.

"You do know that the kiss is on the mouth…right?" Zoe asked cautiously. "Wait, don't answer that."

"I say we should give it a shot," Mal shrugged. He put the money in and stepped inside, looking back at Inara with a smile and a wink.

"Put blindfold on," the bot said. He sighed and put the silky black cloth over his eyes. He'd much rather see who he's kissin', but oh well.

He heard the curtain open and felt two soft hands guide his lips towards her. Slowly, his lips touched hers and a pleasant tingling sensation rushed through his body. He tilted his head to the side slightly creating a friction between their mouths. She gasped in surprise and before he knew what was happening he deepened the kiss and his tongue had darted into her mouth.

In a rush, a million images flew through his thoughts taking over everything else. Naked limbs intertwined while they lay in bed together. Laughing until tears streamed down their cheeks. Smiling until their faces hurt. Holding hands, fingers tangled together, as they walked together. Sitting side by side, hip to hip, arms around each other, growing old together…

Her hands were everywhere, pulling him closer to her body. They danced enticingly across his face, through his hair, down his shoulders. Then she gripped his suspenders pulling his lips closer to hers—if that was possible, her own tongue now dancing in his mouth. He felt like he was floating and the only thing keeping him grounded was her body. It was too gorram much! He was going to die from the sheer intensity of it all, but damnit that's the way he wanted to go.

"Mal! Gorramit! I want a turn!" Jayne shouted as he banged loudly on the outside of the booth.

Her lips parted from his suddenly. He was left breathlessly intoxicated. His heart pounded in his chest and his mouth still danced wildly from the sensations. He could still feel her lingering on his flesh even though she had gone.

New currents of electricity trailed across his skin when he felt her hands back on his face, gripping the blindfold. Butterflies fluttered with anticipation and an odd lustful and yet romantic curiosity gripped him. She pulled it over his head, lightly putting his hair back into place with gentle, slender fingers.

He slowly opened his eyes, taking in River's smiling face staring back at him looking all manner of breathtaking.

_**Suggested by vfergus**_


	6. The Companion kiss

_**The Companion Kiss**_

_"Captain, I have a way into the house. He's hosting a ball next week. We can get on the guest list if I pretend to be a Companion. I can forge Guild certification easily."_

_He choked on his coffee and sputtered,_ _"No."_

Yet there he was a week later in his tight suit with his pretty little pilot all gussied up and Companionified hanging on his arm.

"Stop staring," she whispered as they made their way through the ballroom.

"I'm not starin'," he snapped, although he knew full well that he was gawking like a stupid teenager.

His eyes traveled up and down her figure without his consent. He wasn't sure where she got the dress, not that it mattered. He just wanted to know why he hadn't seen her in it yet.

He picked the lock to the office and they slipped inside to steal what they came for.

"Where's it exactly?" he asked.

"Behind that painting in the wall safe."

Mal went to move it, but she caught his hand and slammed him up against the wall. His heart got lodged in his throat and he was suddenly aware of how close she was to him and the way her body felt pressed against his…

"River, this ain't the best time to be doin'…whatever you're doin'…"

"Someone is coming, Captain. Kiss me."

"What?" he croaked. Suddenly his throat was very dry…

"Someone is about to come into this room. We'll blow our cover if we aren't engaged in foreplay."

"F-fore…foreplay?"

She rolled her eyes and pulled him down to meet her lips. He knew that he gave in a little too readily and maybe the tongue was a little uncalled for and maybe he shouldn't have picked her up and stumbled into the desk, but he was just trying to make it look believable…

The door opened and one of the servants caught them making out passionately against the mahogany desk. He cleared his throat and River pulled back to look at him.

"Please appease your client elsewhere. Perhaps somewhere with a bed," the servant suggested.

"Yes of course. We'll be along in a moment," River responded politely.

He shut the door and she moved towards the wall. "Help me move this before he returns. By the way, the desk was a nice touch."

He grinned and got ready to the lift the painting. He paused. "Did you hear that? I think he's comin' back…"

"No he's not."

"Better safe than sorry, don't you think?"

"Nice try, Captain, but there's work to be done."

"You're the one that wanted to play Companion," he grumbled.

"You're the one that insisted on being the client."

_**Suggested by Misstic**_


	7. The Glad you're okay kiss

_**The "Glad you're okay" kiss**_

"You ain't a fan of negotiations are you?" Mal asked into the barrel of a .45 caliber Smith and Wesson semi-automatic handgun.

"How can ya tell?" the man on the other end of the gun deadpanned.

"Somethin' about the gun in my face said it all."

Mal heard the hammer click into place. He looked over at Zoe and Jayne. They were both on their knees beside him with other guns in their faces. He still wasn't sure how they were able to get the upper hand, but he didn't really care. He was focused on finding a way out of their current situation.

_-Bang-_

Everyone looked back at the tiny figure standing beside the cargo, gun in hand. Her purple dress stood out against the dry colors of the desert along with her long brunette hair.

"Gorramit River," Mal hissed under his breath. He told her specifically, _"Stay home on this one" _and of course she didn't listen.

She had shot at the ground by the leader's foot to get their attention. It was time to go into crazy killer woman mode. She smiled and then started shooting.

Mal hit the closest guy in the back of the leg, caught their gun—his was still in a pile six feet away—and then shot him as he stood. He watched in horror as River took a punch across the face.

He narrowly avoided a bullet from somewhere behind him. He turned around and shot the gun hand before returning his eyes to River. He heard a gunshot and she fell to the ground.

He took a few shots before edging closer to her. She wasn't moving. His heart stopped and his breathing hitched. _She's dead. They shot her, _he thought shakily. He felt his heart break.

He fought harder and out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of purple. He whipped around and she was standing, shooting one of the hired guns in between the eyes.

The last man fell and he jogged over to her. She wiped some of the dirt off of her arms, pausing to look up at her captain.

He looked her over carefully. A few scrapes, but nothing substantial. A wave of relief washed over him. She was okay. Alive and okay. She heard the thought and smiled. "I played dead like a possum. Sorry if I alarmed you at-"

He didn't let her finish. He grabbed her and kissed her as hard as he possibly could. _His_ albatross was okay. For a minute there, he thought that she was dead and gone forever.

At first she froze. The captain was kissing her. She heard his thoughts and relaxed, eventually shutting her eyes and kissing him back.

Zoe and Jayne watched in shock. Mal was kissing the crazy girl. It wasn't a simple little kiss either. It was all out, messy, open mouthed, tongues colliding, hands everywhere.

They finally pulled apart and he put on his best captainy voice. "What did I say about playin' with guns?"

She smirked and began, "No to-" only to be cut off by another assault on her lips by his.

"What the hell is he doin'?" Jayne asked Zoe. She smiled.

"He's just lettin' her know that he's glad she's okay," she paused, watching Mal pick her up at the waist, hands roaming her back, tongue down her throat. "_Real _glad she's okay…"

_**Suggested by Gwenfrewi72 and The Puppeteer **_

_(The ideas were similar, so I decided to put them into one fic. I hope you don't mind…)_


	8. The 'Cause of you kiss

_**The "'Cause of you" kiss**_

River heard the padding of his boots on the steps to the bridge right after the long strand of Chinese curse words buzzing around in his head.

"How'd it go?" she asked calmly from her place piloting the ship.

"Don't give me that. You know _exactly_ how it went!"

She switched over to autopilot and spun around to face him.

Mal was standing there with a black eye and swollen, bruised lips.

"Your ruttin' brother punched me not once, but twice! _Twice_," he snapped, holding up two fingers for emphasis.

"I'm sorry."

"I didn't even get the whole gorram thing out 'fore he punched me in the mouth! Then when I did say it he hit me again!"

"What did you say?"

"I said, 'Listen doc, I need to talk to you 'bout me and your sister. We're sorta to'…that's when he hit me and said somethin' like, '_You stupid son of a whore'._"

"Then?"

"Then I said that we were together and tried to tell him that it ain't a fling, but he told me to shut up with his fist. See this?" he asked, gesturing to his bruises. "These are all 'cause of you!"

"I told you not to talk to him alone."

"I thought we were two adults that could talk it out civilized-like!"

"Civilized?" she snickered.

"He was the one doin' the punchin', not me! Now I got nobody to patch me up 'cause the doc is the one wantin' to hurt me."

She got up and crossed to him, taking his face in her hands, inspecting the bruising under his eye.

"Just apply a frozen package of protein here," she lightly ran her thumb across the bruise. "And as for these…" she added, trailing her fingertips along his lips.

She kissed him carefully, avoiding causing him anymore pain than he was already in. He didn't much care about the pain—he'd felt worse—so he kissed back harder.

"You know," he muttered after they pulled apart. "That was worth the two punches."

She smiled. "Would it be worth three?"

"Darlin' you're worth more than that."

"Good, because Simon is on his way. He knows you're here and he isn't happy."

"What?"

"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!!!" Simon's voice roared.

"Ah gorramit…"

_**Suggested by TheNowandFutureQueen**_

_(Please keep requesting! I have three more fics left and no suggestions!!!) _


	9. The drunken kiss

_**The Drunken kiss**_

Everyone had gone their separate ways. Zoe went home, Jayne found a whore to "hang out" with, and Simon and Kaylee went off to do what couples do. He was left with River and she was just as drunk as he was.

He couldn't believe that the bartender would have given her anything seeing how young she was and all. But then he got the reminder that she wasn't as young as he thought she was. She was the legal age to drink…the legal age to do a lot of things…

After a few more glasses of wine he decided that they should try to make it home. The streets were harder to navigate than he thought. He didn't remember that they spun so much when they walked there in the first place.

She grabbed his arm in an attempt to steady him. Instead it just tripped him up worse and he fell into the grass beside the street, laughing the entire way. She was pulled down with him, also laughing her ass off. She landed on top of him, hands on his shoulders, face hovering above his with that smile and laughter bubbling out of her throat.

"You are real pretty," he slurred as he reached up to put a hand on her face. He missed and accidentally poked her in the eye. They both wound up laughing again. He corrected his mistake, cupping her cheek with his rough hand.

"You aren't half bad lookin' either Cappy-tannn," she replied, just as drunkenly.

He wasn't sure if she did it on purpose or if she missed his cheek, but somehow her lips landed on his. He kissed back with force, tangling his hands in her hair. She tasted like the red wine they had both been guzzling down all night.

Oh he wanted to stay right like that, but they were out in the open. He pulled away and convinced her that they had to get home. They staggered there together, arm in arm, laughing and stumbling in unison.

The second their feet hit the ramp they fell against the bulkhead engulfed in each other's mouths once again. The word, "_Bedroom" _was muffled somewhere in the back of his throat. He didn't argue and they tumbled towards her room.

She pushed him towards her bed and then stepped back suddenly looking rather green.

"I'm going to be sick," she muttered before diving towards the sink.

He stood—more like swayed—beside her with a hand on her back. "Not one for gettin' drunk oftennn are ya?"

She shook her head no. He pawed at the space beside her head, attempting to brush back her hair. He managed to on his fourth try. He helped her towards the bathroom, not feeling so great himself either.

They both passed out on the bathroom floor wrapped around each other in a hung-over haze. Simon and Kaylee found them like that next morning. Simon kicked Mal's leg. His eyes opened reluctantly.

"You've got something on your mouth," Simon told him angrily.

"Wha…?" Mal yawned.

"Why do you have my sister's lipstick smeared all over your face?"

The events of the night rushed back to him. "How'd that get there?" he asked innocently before Simon's fist met his face.

_**Suggested by brainonlegs**_


End file.
